Stronger Than Zeref
by Riz is awesome
Summary: Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail meet someone stronger than Zeref and has past connections to Natsu when he was with Igneel. Who is this person? What kind of connections does this person have to Natsu? Stronger!Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**At Fairy Tail**

Everything was the same at the rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail. Lucy was talking to Mira about rent money, Natsu and Gray were fighting while Cana was drinking out of a barrel yelling to Gray to put on some clothes, Elfman screaming about being a man, Erza happily eating her strawberry cake, and Gajeel was eating iron next to Levy who was reading a book and being swooned over by Jet and Droy, while Happy was giving fish to Carla, so yeah everything was normal little did they know that everything would change soon.

It was then that Natsu being the moron that he is punched Gray in the face making Gray bump into Erza knocking her cake on the floor. That got Erza so mad you could feel the killing intent coming off from her aura, which scared the crap out everyone near her, yeah right more as in everyone in the guild it made some even leave.

Natsu and Gray noticed this and both screamed at the same time "Oh shit, run", "You idiots come back here" an angry Erza yelled, but before they could get far enough Erza grabbed their collars (though the back of the neck for Gray since he didn't have a shirt on) and pummeled them.

She then turned and went to the bar and asked Mira if she could have another piece of strawberry cake. "This is all your fault, flame brain" "No it ain't, ice princess" and that then started another of Fairy Tail infamous brawls.

**In The Outskirts Of Magnolia**

"As noisy as always right moron (Makarov)" whispered a girl about the age of 19 with jet black hair an red highlights and the height of Natsu wearing a trench coat with all kind of guild marks on it including Fairy Tail's, while wearing black skinny jeans with some weird, white design on the right thigh, a red shirt with the same design on it, black and white converse that reach just below the knee, and red fingerless gloves with white pointy spikes on the knuckles. "I'm pretty sure Natsu's enjoying his time there."

**Back At The Guild**

Makarov sneezed thinking 'someone must be talking about the guild, oh well' then yelled, "Stop your fighting you brats" everyone stopped and went to do the things they were doing before the brawl broke out. Natsu then went to where Lucy is and asked Mira if he could have some food. That is when Gray came over to Natsu saying "Hey Natsu I've heard some rumors saying that this girl named Daphne has seen a dragon". "Where is she" asked Natsu in a serious voice. "She in the wilderness in the west in an inn called Rise". "Yosh, lets go Happy". Aye, sir". replied Happy. "Can I come with you Natsu-san, cause maybe it's Grandine" asked Wendy. "Sure; Hey Gajeel you coming it might be Metalicana". "No it might a trick and its not like I care about that dragon bastard anyway" said Gajeel. "Don't lie I know you do care about him, come on Wendy lets go". "Okay Natsu-san, Carla you coming". "Of course I'm not gonna let you go on your own especially with him" replied Carla.

**At The Train Station**

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick" said a green face Natsu. "Here I can cast TROIA on you" said Wendy. "Thanks Wendy" a sick Natsu answered.


	2. Chapter 2

At The Inn Called Rise

"Hello anybody here" yelled Natsu. "I don't think any one is here, Natsu-san," replied Wendy. They had just entered the Inn to find no one even inside. "But I thought there would be at least attendants" said Happy. "There would be no surprise there seeing as this Inn is run by a lacrima," said Carla. "Oh your so smart Carla," said a swooning Happy. "Hmph," sounded Carla. "Next time I see Gray I'll punch him in the nose" said Natsu. "Lets check around there might be someone behind the door," explained Wendy.

Everyone spread out and went to checking every room to find no one and met up at the door of the last unchecked room. The room door was oddly decorated with stuffed kitties that looked real creepy. That's when Natsu yelled "Hey anyone in there where looking for a some chick named Daphne." "Yes yes," came the reply. "Open up we need to talk to her now" exclaimed Natsu. And so the door opened. "My my your certainly a hunchy bunch aint'cha," replied the strange person yet again. "We heard you can help us," Natsu told the stranger now known as Daphne. "Oh yes yes yes, help is what I do," yelled Daphne. She then magically dragged them into the room.

The strange woman kept on talking about metamo-chan that makes true beauty and Natsu tried to interrupt but she ignored him, which made him annoyed. "Wait a minute … stop talking … would you listen to me," Natsu whispered loud enough to hear, but again she ignored him. So he proceeded in yelling "Stop saying yes yes to everything," and the woman replied, "Yes yes of course; here are some letters th-," "No no I am not interested in your letters, or true beauty, or fishy diet cabob, I am only interested in dragons," interrupted Natsu. (So she told them blah, blah, blah, I am going to skip towards where Gray came in.)

So right now the chick Daphne has Natsu and Wendy plus the two cats trapped inside an imaginary building that no one can see nor hear anything. Natsu then tried to hit the wall that blocked them from exiting and got pushed back by Gray as he unexpectedly popped out of that very same wall. "Natsu" screamed Happy. "What the" were the only to words that came out of Natsu's mouth. "How does the floor feel, Natsu," asked Gray in a cold tone. That is when Natsu jumped up off the floor and hit Gray on the nose knocking him to the ground. 'Just like I said I would do,' thought Natsu who then started laughing like an evil creeper. In the background, Carla and Wendy were shocked seeing as Natsu did punch Gray while Happy was laughing like a maniac. "Oh its Gray" said Wendy quite some late. "Way to state the obvious, Wendy" retorted Happy blantly. "I'm sorry," cried Wendy.


End file.
